


A algunos perros puede gustarles la mayonesa

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en la Yorozuya [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Dominant Masochism, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mayonnaise, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Tras el arresto de Gintoki por parte del Shinsengumi, Hijikata y él tendrán un ardiente encuentro al que se unirá un tercero y alguna que otra salsa.





	A algunos perros puede gustarles la mayonesa

**Author's Note:**

> Mi propósito con este fanfic es hacer reír, por lo tanto, estimado lector, si te resulta divertido habré alcanzado mi objetivo. No hay nada relacionado con la zoofilia, que nadie se asuste.

\- ¿Me dejáis salir ya de aquí? – Preguntó Gintoki con impaciencia.  
\- No, se te acusa de entorpecer la función policial, más concretamente la mía. –Contestó Hijikata.  
\- Pero es que ha salido la Jump y tengo que ir a comprarla.  
\- Pues te quedas sin ella.  
\- ¿Pero es necesario que me metáis en el calabozo? ¡Déjame salir idiota!  
\- ¡Te quedarás ahí hasta que me dé la gana! –Entraba en cólera Hijikata.  
\- ¿Quieres que te de un puñetazo? Ya verás de que me quites las esposas.  
\- Tan solo inténtalo. –Dijo Hijikata acercando su cara a la de Gintoki de forma intimidante.

Gintoki sentía la respiración de Hijikata, profunda y tranquila, y su olor intenso a tabaco. Sus labios apenas se separaban unos centímetros, sus miradas se cruzaban y se desviaban rápidamente, observando ambos cada detalle del rostro del contrario. Ninguno decía nada, pero tampoco querían separarse. 

Hijikata estaba bloqueado, era como si su mente no respondiese. Repentinamente, sintió como sus labios eran sellados por otros, pero lejos de querer que aquel suceso parase, fue él mismo el que lo continuó, su boca se movía por impulsos. No pensaba, eran unas pulsiones salvajes que adormecían su raciocinio y sacaban a relucir sus instintos más primarios que intentaba aplacar cada día de su vida, a cada momento. Una represión continua que se imponía a sí mismo para no emborronar de ninguna forma su reputación, debido al respeto que debía infundir a sus subordinados. Una represión que se tornaba cada vez más compleja al vivir rodeado de hombres. Su mente era como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar y a raíz de aquel beso proveniente de un hombre tan sumamente atractivo, se había detonado, arrasando con todo lo que había alrededor. Por eso, en vez de alejarse y preguntar un “¿Qué haces?” con inquina, tal y como haría el Hijikata de todos los días, deslizó su mano por el voluminoso cabello de Gintoki, suavemente, para pasar a agarrarlo del pelo con agresividad, tirándolo bruscamente al suelo.

 

Gintoki estaba en el suelo, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Hijikata, pero el cual le congratulaba. Aquel hombre del Shinsengumi había protagonizado varias de sus fantasías ocultas más salvajes pero no se esperaba esa aceptación de la situación por su parte. Que lo agarrase del pelo con esa brusquedad era lo peor que podría haber hecho, pues un fuego irrefrenable aturdía todo su organismo, y más cuando aún seguía esposado. Ese tipo de comportamientos son los que más le gustaban, los que aparecían en sus sueños con Hijikata, pero lo que le extrañaba profundamente era que fueran realidad en ese momento.

Hijikata, con rapidez y decisión, desabrochó el pantalón del hombre que tenía tumbado frente a sí mismo, dejando ver sus intimidades. Sin perder la determinación, acercó sus labios, entre los que asomaba su húmeda lengua, depositándola suavemente en la sensible piel de aquel hombre, recreándose en las sensaciones que su cuerpo ordenaba experimentar. “Toshirou, ¿Qué haces?” se preguntaba su mente sin poder parar de hacer. Ignoraba cualquier atisbo de represión. Hoy se dejaría llevar. Solo por hoy. Y nadie se enteraría. Sentía su cavidad oral llena, rebosante de pasión.

 

Gintoki se dejó hacer, disfrutando de la visión que se le otorgaba al mirar hacia abajo, y del calor que desprendían los labios de Hijikata. De repente dejó de sentir dicho ardor, viendo como aquel hombre se separaba lentamente de él, mientras sonreía levemente y buscaba con su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de la cual sacó un bote de mayonesa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – Dijo Gintoki esperándose lo que ocurriría a continuación.  
\- Tú déjame a mí. –Contesto Hijikata con una expresión feliz en su rostro.  
\- No me vayas a echar eso, qué asco.

Hijikata, haciendo caso omiso de las peticiones de Gintoki presionó el bote de mayonesa, dejando caer aquella salsa, impregnando toda la zona de ella.

 

\- Que desagradable, estás enfermo.

Gintoki sintió como aquella sustancia iba desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que las caricias de la lengua de Hijikata se deslizaban. Decidió olvidarse de la mayonesa y disfrutar de las sensaciones que le sobrevenían, descansando su cabeza en el suelo y cerrando los ojos. Sus manos seguían unidas bajo su espalda, por esposas que se le clavaban al dejar caer su peso sobre ellas, pero le era indiferente, pues tanto su cuerpo, como su mente estaban centrados en la calidez que desprendían los labios de Hijikata, el ardor de su respiración, las suaves caricias. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Sensaciones que fueron interrumpidas al oír unos pasos.

“Hijikata-san, ¿te has muerto ya?” fueron las palabras que reconoció Hijikata provenientes de una voz que acostumbraba a oír cada día. Era Sougo. Miró a Gintoki con la misma desesperación que le miraba a él. Sin que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, los pasos de Sougo se acercaron hasta llegar allí donde estaban, el cual se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a ambos, con su característico rostro inexpresivo. Hijikata, a pesar de pasar tantas horas a su lado, no podría adivinar que pasaba por su mente, cabría de esperarse cualquier cosa, y mientras más extraña, más acertada. 

Ambos inmóviles y en el suelo, podían observar como Sougo, paseando lentamente por la habitación y sin dejarlos de observar fijamente, se sentó en la silla donde con anterioridad había estado Gintoki. 

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mayonesa? Qué asco, estás enfermo, Hijikata-san. Pero sigue, sigue. –Dijo Sougo con naturalidad.  
\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Piensas quedarte a mirar? –Contesto Hijikata enfadándose.

 

En ese momento, Sougo se levantó sin mediar palabra y salió por donde había entrado, aun con la mirada fija en ellos dos.

\- Mierda…  
\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos? –Dijo Gintoki.  
\- ¿Pero tú eres tonto? –Contestó Hijikata con una mezcla entre ira y ansiedad.  
\- Qué más da, ya nos ha descubierto.  
\- Ya lo sabrá todo el Shinsengumi… Vístete, anda.  
\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Aun me tienes esposado. –Expresaba Gintoki enfadado por la interrupción de tales acaecimientos.  
\- ¿Dónde habré puesto yo ahora la llave?  
\- No me jodas que la has perdido.

 

En ese momento su conversación se vió interrumpida al escuchar pasos de nuevo. Hijikata intento abotonar el pantalón de Gintoki como buenamente pudo pero apareció Sougo de nuevo por la puerta. De su bolsillo saco un par de esposas las cuales puso en Hijikata con tal rapidez, que éste no pudo reaccionar.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que cojones haces, Sougo? –Preguntó Hijikata con ira.  
\- Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. –Decía Sougo mientras, con un pie sobre la espalda de Hijikata, colocaba un collar de perro en su cuello.  
\- ¡¿Me quieres soltar sádico de mierda?! – Gritaba Hijikata.  
\- Vaya vaya el perro me está ladrando, venga empieza a comer.  
\- Estás mal de la cabeza.  
\- Me lo dice el que se está comiendo una p**** untada en mayonesa.  
\- ¡¿Y a ti te hace mucha gracia?! – Gritaba Hijikata a Gintoki al ver que este reía por la situación que estaba sucediendo.  
\- No te preocupes jefe, que después voy a por ti. – Decía Sougo con aire intimidante mientras agarraba del cabello a Hijikata y acercaba su boca al órgano reproductor de Gintoki. 

 

Gintoki no pudo contestar, pues debido a la repentina oleada de sensaciones, de sus labios solo salieron suspiros. Aquella situación, por absurda que fuese, le estaba divirtiendo en más de un sentido. Pudo ver como aquel joven, que sujetaba con firmeza una correa, dejaba de tirar del pelo de Hijikata para sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta, cierto objeto de forma cilíndrica, para justo después, llevarse un dedo a sus labios mientras miraba de forma amenazante a Gintoki, ordenándole silencio. El Yorozuya hizo lo que le indicaban, expectante de los hechos que sucederían.

Sin poder reaccionar, Hijikata notó como sus firmes glúteos quedaban descubiertos para justo después, sentir sin previo aviso, un objeto dentro de sí mismo.

\- Mira si parece que le está gustando. Qué asco me das Hijikata, que desagradable eres. –Espetó Sougo con desprecio.

La mente de Hijikata había dejado de pensar en cualquier vestigio de inseguridad, su cuerpo se liberó de la represión impuesta por sí mismo y se centró en disfrutar de los estímulos que recibía.

 

Por su parte, Gintoki no había dejado de sentir las sensaciones en ningún momento, pues Hijikata no había interrumpido lo que hacía, ni siquiera al ser penetrado. Disfrutaba al verlo a él, aquello parecía un producto de sus más oscuras fantasías más que la realidad.  
\- Voy a llegar. –Dijo Gintoki con la voz temblorosa, lo mejor que su acelerada respiración le permitió.  
\- Tú llegarás cuando yo te diga, jefe. –Contestó Sougo mientras bajaba su pie de la espalda de Hijikata y se aproximaba hacia Gintoki lentamente, para dejar caer con inmensa fuerza, la planta de su pie sobre el pecho de éste.

Gintoki recibió un dolor inmenso en el esternón que acrecentó el placer que sentía, lo cual acelero el momento de su éxtasis, y dejando de respirar, dejó salir todo su ardor en el interior cálido y húmedo de Hijikata.

Hijikata dejo bajar todo por su garganta, pero apenas pudo pararse a tomar aliento pues Sougo agarró su cabello para levantar su cabeza, y repentinamente introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad oral del vicecomandante. Se encontraba inmóvil, no ya porque estaba esposado, sino debido que aquel hecho le resultó demasiado sorprendente. Se percató de que soltó la cadena que estaba atada a su cuello y con esa misma mano, acaricio bruscamente sus zonas más erógenas y sensibles, bastando solo unos segundos para llegar al punto álgido de su placer.

 

Gintoki observaba con asombro y satisfacción algo que jamás podría olvidar, mientras su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco.

Sougo se apartó de Hijikata, sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta y limpiando con él, su mano mientras miraba fijamente a ambos con su neutral expresión habitual. Recogió sus objetos de nuevo y salió por la puerta lentamente, sin mediar palabra. Sus pasos se escuchaban alejarse.

\- ¡Sougo! ¡Que esto no salga de aquí! ¿Eh? – Gritaba Hijikata.  
\- Tranquilo, puedes ser mi perrito otra vez cuando quieras. –Se oyó decir de la voz del capitán del Shinsengumi.  
\- Ese cabrón…  
\- No te quejes que te ha encantado, no sabía que te iba el rollo masoquista. –Se mofaba Gintoki.  
\- Vete a la mierda. –Contestó Hijikata.  
\- Venga, si no te gustase ambos sabemos que te habrías resistido y no te habrías dejado penetrar por un trozo de plástico.  
\- Voy a matarte. –Se enfadaba Hijikata.  
\- Vamos vamos, ¿te ha gustado mi mayonesa? –Reía Gintoki.  
\- Serás imbécil… Oye, ¿y las llaves de las esposas? –Decía Hijikata cambiando su expresión de ira por una de desesperación.  
\- Se las… ha llevado. –Se percataba repentinamente de aquel hecho.  
\- ¿Pero por qué no lo has detenido?  
\- ¡Y yo que sé, no he caído en la cuenta!  
\- Mierda. ¡Sougo! ¡Ven aquí sádico de mierda si no quieres que te mate! –Gritaba Hijikata sin obtener respuesta.


End file.
